Tangled Web of Lies
by Crimson Butterfly
Summary: “if he truly loves you, then he would not kill you.” But even as comforting as those words sounded, she could not bring herself to believe them. If he had really loved her, he would not have betrayed or lied to her in the first place. Itachixoc


Title Tangled Web of Lies

Author: homicidal chick

Summary: "if he truly loves you, then he would not kill you." But even as comforting as those words sounded, she could not bring herself to believe them. If he had really loved her, he would not have betrayed or lied to her in the first place. (Itachixoc)

Chapter One: What I Did For Love

"Die!" Swinging her katana, she brought it down with all her fury. The anger that she had tried so hard to contain consumed her, her rage making her strike blindly at the victim. Needless to say, she missed her target. Surprisingly, the victim didn't seem to mind, or do anything to stop the girl from launching her barrage of attacks. He merely stood there, awaiting her next move patiently.

The trees around the two were suffering from lashes and cuts given by the kunoichi, and several were already down on the ground. Animals frantically scattered around, frightened by the fight between the two.

She stood, panting, her anger dispersing. He watched as her chakra drained fast, her small body shaking. She paused to take a breath of fresh air, much needed to her oxygen deprived lungs, and finally looked at him. Carefully, slowly, she slid the ANBU mask off her face. Itachi turned away. He didn't want to look at her. It was easier to say goodbye this way. "Why did you lie to me Itachi?"

Upon hearing his name from her lips, he felt his body stiffen. Watching her silvery hair sway in the wind, he averted his eyes, looking anywhere else but her clear, violet eyes. They were filled with pain and distrust. The tension between them was unbearable. "Why won't you look at me?"

She glared at him, as if expecting all the answers to the questions she had to be written on him, hoping that in some way, he could prove her wrong. "I've made a mistake." came his flat voice. She looked at him blankly, confused. "What mistake?"

"For letting myself care for another person, for being a fool to have not realized that we would have no future." He looked her in the eye when he said this, hoping that she would just leave and forget. Forget the pain that he had inflicted on her. _'And myself.' _Pushing that thought away, he concentrated on her. Her fair skin, silver hair, clear, violet eyes, now filled with hate and anger. The way she gripped her katana ,even though it was meant to kill him. This was the last time he was going to see her again. Ever be able to see her again.

He let himself look at her fully for one last time, taking in the image of her, hoping to take away the sadness and anger that overtook her when she found out his true identity, and her mission as an ANBU- to take him down.

With breakneck speed, he appeared behind her. Leaning close to her jawline, he, inhaling the sweet scent of jasmine. "Thank you."

Before she could turn around, he gently pinched a pressure point, watching her go limp, to fall into his waiting arms.

Sweeping together a pile of leaves and twigs, he hoped that it would keep her comfortable until the next ANBU squad arrives. Placing her limp body onto the pile, he unbuttoned his cloak, setting it on top of her. He almost smiled at the way she was sleeping. Her face looked almost innocent and serene, just like the day when he first met her… Ruthlessly pushing those thoughts aside, he turned around. The sun was disappearing behind the mountain peaks. He headed through the rest of the forest, hoping to reach the Akatsuki headquarters in time before nightfall. He was gone for quite a while, and the other members just didn't seem to get the meaning of MYOB.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Ayami-san, where are you?" The shrill voices of the ANBU tem members rang out through the forest. It was near midnight and still no sign of their ANBU captain. The Hokage had sent out another squad to look for their MIA comrade.

"Look! Over here!" One suddenly called out, pointing to the hidden mass of twigs and leaves. He used his katana and cleared a path in the branches and twigs. Silver hair could be seen peeking out of the tangled mass.

The ANBU squad quickly headed over in that direction, hoping that it was their ANBU team captain. Sure enough, it was. Surprisingly, she was sleeping, snoring lightly, making the top part of the cloak move rhythmically to match her breathing.

"Ayami-san! Wake up! This isn't the time to be sleeping!" a very frustrated looking ANBU yelled. That didn't seem to work since she kept on sleeping away. He shook her lightly, then violently, (from frustration). Slowly, rubbing her eyes, she got up, yawning. "What time is it?"

The ANBU team looked at her (In distance, hears chirping of crickets in the background) "What" she said with a wide-eyed expression. The ANBU squad stared down at her, tapping their feet on the sodden ground. "You do realize that you've failed you assigned mission, right?"

She continued to stare at them blankly "What mission?"

Now the ANBU looked just about ready to rip his hair out. "Capturing the S-Class criminal, Uchiha Itachi."

At the mention of his name, she clenched her hands, remembering the past events that had occurred a few hours ago. The confused expression on her face was replaced by a serious look.

"I do realize that. Please arrange an appointment to see the Godaime for me right away. I have to…discuss…important matters with her."

It was the ANBU's turn to look confused. This commander had mood swings. A few moments ago she was just a clueless chick, but now, she took on a whole different personality.

"Hai." With that he took off, heading for Konoha as fast as his legs could carry him.

The rest of the ANBU squad remained where they were, questioning looks on their faces. What had happened there between their captain and the S-class criminal? She did seem a bit…depressed.

Brushing herself off, it was then that she realized that his cloak was set atop of her. The red and white cloud designs matched perfectly against the dark blue background. He was even nice enough to make a bed of twigs and leaves. _'Maybe he really does care…' _shaking her head, she ridded herself of those thoughts, earning a couple of questioning gazes from quite a few of the ANBU members.

"It's nothing." She assured them. But she didn't believe the words herself. She absentmindly brought the cloak to her chest, sighing, not realizing her actions until she received another round of questioning looks from the ANBU squad. Blushing slightly, she hoped that none of the noticed, and quickly pushed the cloak further away from her.

No. She could not let herself believe that the cold, ruthless Uchiha Itachi could come to care for another person, especially her. She was an ANBU, an enemy of the Akatsuki, someone that he knows very well to kill him at a window of opportunity. _'He knew I was an enemy. Why? Why?'_ She was killing herself mentally with the barrage of questions forming in her head.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

As soon as she entered the Godaime's office, she felt a monstrous amount of chakra. It felt so weird, as if the walls around her were going to close in upon her.

Taking a seat farthest away from Tsunade, she looked at up the ceiling, at anything but the Godaime. She couldn't bring herself to face her. Not after she failed the mission. And who knows, maybe she even knew about her relationship with Itachi.

"Look at me." Came Tsunade's commanding voice. Ayami turned her head reluctantly, unwilling to look into her eyes. "H-hai." she stammered.

"So, you failed the assigned mission. Surprisingly, I expected much more out of Mist-nin. A hunter-nin nonetheless."

Ayami's hand clenched into fists, her body tensing. That's right, she was a hunter-nin from Mist. "I'm sorry Tsunade-sama. I will try harder next time. I won't let you down again." She hoped the words were true. _'Kill Itachi? Do I really mean that when I said it?' _She bowed her head slightly.

The Hokage looked at her questioningly. Ayami could tell that she was only half convinced. Tsunade raised an eyebrow. "I don't want your relationship to drag you down. I know that you are still getting use to living in Konoha, but there are things that you will have to learn. You do not have time for frivolity when you've got as S-class criminal on the loose. Your number one mission is to take him down." The last sentence was a bit harsh. Especially since Tsunade knew what it felt like to lose someone you love.

"I understand Hokage-sama. I will do my best." With that, she shot up violently from her chair.

"Aya…"

But the kunoichi had already left, slamming the door in her wake. The Hokage sighed. "Kids.." she mumbled to herself.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

The moon was well overhead, casting shadows over her pale, ivory-like skin. The curtains on the class doors leading to her balcony rustled at the slightest breeze. She stood, leaning against the rail, her silvery locks shining against the moonlight.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

He stood on a high tree branch, the shadows making him unknown to all overseers. He didn't know why he had bothered to come back, especially since she made it clear tat she didn't want too see him again. _'Well…she didn't really say that..' _came the annoying nagging voice in his head. But he was right. She didn't say that. But he knew well enough that she would kill him, be able to throw her own life away just as soon as he was spotted.

Tearing is eyes away from her, he looked across the deep forest that had kept Konoha isolated from the rest of the village. _'Konoha…'_ She was an ANBU, having to obey all the laws of the country, even if she didn't originate from there. That was the life of a ninja. You serve your village- absolutely and forever- to your death day.

He didn't blame her for feeling the way she did. He blamed it upon himself. It wasn't her fault for falling in love, but he was different. He was suppose to be the cold, emotionless serial killer. A traitor. She stood for all the goodness in the world, and he stood for the exact opposite.

He wondered if he could just close his eyes now, he would be able to envision a happy Ayami, the Ayami he knew before this whole ordeal began. He tried.

……………………………………………………………………………………….

It was already pretty late, but she didn't feel like sleeping. Not just yet. There were too many things for her to sort out before she could sleep, and she doubt that she could if she tried.

Her legs stuck out between the gaps in the rails and propping herself into a comfortable position, she laid back against the cool tiles. She stared at the moon again. It contrasted beautifully against the star-freckled sky. It looked as bright as it had… just about a couple of months ago…

_She was running. She didn't know why but she was running, tripping over gnarled root and twigs that stood out at odd places. The forest was dark, especially at night. 'What am I talking about? It's always dark.' Falling flat on her face, she winced and rubbed the area where a small bruise was already starting to form. Recollecting herself, she brushed herself off and instantly began to run again. She had to get away. She had committed a terrible crime. If she stayed, she was sure to be killed. No one would understand why she did it, even if she told them. _

'_The closest village is about a mile away. I can get there in another few hours.' _

_Sure of her own plan, she continued with breakneck speed towards her goal, even though it would take another few hours, and by that time, she would surely tire herself out. _

'_Must keep running. Must not let them find me. Must get away from mist...'_

_Wham! Ayami rubbed her eyes. She was beginning to see stars. Something had gotten in her way. Reaching out a hand, she felt for the evil object that had hit her. _

"_Huh?" The object was warm. Looking up, she realized that it wasn't something. It was someone._

A/N: I hoped you like the first chapter. I had a fun time writing this one. I know that I authored too many stories and should just go update the other ones, but I just can't help myself. LOL So plz review pplz and let me know what u think. And for those pplz that like to send reviews as e-mails, plz leave it on the review page instead. Unless its for privacy reasons-that I totally understand. Lov yas!


End file.
